Buildings
Buildings in this mod are structures that have purposes designated by Structure Tokens placed in item frames next to entrances. Large buildings with lots of room inside make the villagers happy. With the use of item frames and structure tokens, Tango Tek allows the player to design buildings however they please, giving taste and imagination full reign. The only rules are that there must be a door, an item frame with a structure token in it, and a roof. Other than that, you are free to make these structures any way you please! Types of buildings Home Houses are buildings where Villagers can sleep in beds. Houses need beds in them, as well as a bed-shaped House Structure Token above or next to the door. The number displayed on the token is the amount of villagers that can reside there. Types of houses: * Home 2gerfg * Home 4 * Home 6 Blacksmith A Blacksmith is a building where a Blacksmith villager smelts ores and crafts tools, weapons, and armor. A Blacksmith needs furnaces and an anvil, as well as an anvil-shaped Blacksmith Structure Token above or next to the door. It is unclear whether multiple blacksmiths can use the same building at one time, even when given multiple anvils. Town Hall The Town Hall is a building where The Architect and The Tradesman spawn. It is crafted with one Iron Pickaxe, one Iron Sword, one Iron Axe, one Iron Hoe and one Diamond. Upon creation, The Town Hall spawns a chest that contains a Storage, Lumberjack, Farmer, and a Home 2. The Town Hall naturally spawns within new villages, and Town Hall Structure Tokens cannot be bought. The Town Hall structure token depicts an emerald. Storage The Storage building allows villagers to store acquired items they've gathered or created and acquire items they need. The Storage building needs chests, a crafting table (optional), and a chest-shaped Community Storage Structure Token above or next to the door. The Community Storage naturally spawns within new villages in the Town Hall.The Community Storage Tokens cannot be bought. Mine Shafts Mine shafts are tunnels that allow Miners to mine for ore. Mine shafts are different from other structures as they don't need doors, instead, diamond pickaxe-shaped mine shaft Structure Tokens above the opening of each mining tunnel will designate mine shafts. Animal Pens Animal pens keep types of animals contained. When they get full, the Butcher takes them away. The Rancher tends to the animals inside. Types: * Chicken Coop * Cow Pen * Pig Pen * Sheep Pen Butcher The Butcher is a building that allows the Butcher villager to harvest animals for meat, and whatever other drops that animal normally gives. A Butcher needs a cleaver shaped Butchery Structure Token above or next to the door, the butcher can also use a crafting table in the butchery to make leather armour from the leather dropped by cows. Tavern Taverns are buildings that allow villagers to raise their happiness after their workday is over. Taverns need multiple chairs and tables to seat villagers, as well as a beer-shaped Tavern Structure Token above or next to the door. School Schools are buildings that allow Teachers to teach Children as well as Children to gain Education Points. Schools will need multiple desks and chairs, as well as an apple-shaped School Structure Token above or next to the door. Library Libraries are buildings that allow librarians to make books and enchant items with magic, as well as allow villagers to gain Education Points. The Library will need a crafting table, enchanting table, bookshelves, and a book-shaped Library Structure Token above or next to the door. Barracks Barracks are a building that can house up to ten guards. It also allows guards to train using armo(u)r stands. The current token is two swords in a X shape. Barracks will need at most ten beds and at least one armour stand. Placing down two armour stands will allow the guard to do a jump attack.